1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device with chip-on-film package.
2. Description of Related Art
Ever-advancing wafer fabrication technology has led to rapid development of integrated circuit (IC) industry. ICs fabricated are lighter in weight, smaller in size, more complex and versatile in functions and have higher pin count and higher frequency. Chip-on-film (COF) package satisfies the packing requirements of the ICs fabricated in accordance with this development trend. The COF package can have a fine pitch and good flexibility, which has a good performance in size stability, line high density, flame resistance, and environment protection.
As a result, IC test has been more and more difficult, and workload of IC test is taking a larger proportion in the entire IC fabrication. In the test of high pin count ICs, especially the test of multiple series-connected COF package ICs, the large quantity of input and output terminals has become a bottle neck for the compatibility of testers. System resources of the tester may not be enough to cope with the test of high pin count IC.
If the compatibility of the IC tester cannot keep pace with the IC development, the IC tester is bound to be replaced. However, the fabrication cost is a key factor to obtain competitive advantage in the market.